


For Now and Forever

by Vziii



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vziii/pseuds/Vziii
Summary: This is for MusicalRaven's Unusual Format Challenge. Hope you guys like it.





	For Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicalRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/gifts), [axolotlNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotlNerd/gifts).



> So I misheard a friend @axototlNerd say 'Haikyuu fanfic' and heard 'haiku.' Then this happened. Kudos to her.

Her hand was too cold.  
His hand was so soft and warm.  
It made hers feel good.

His heart was too weak.  
Her heart was caring and strong.  
It made his feel safe.

Suzy the ‘emo.’  
Suzy, the gothic beauty  
None gave credit to.

Arin the dropout.  
Arin, the ‘nerd’ and sissy  
Who liked Sailor Moon.

No one really thought  
They’d be a happy couple.  
Not that they had cared.

And yet, here they were,  
Dressed in tuxedo and dress  
With red elegance.

Shoes against tar road  
Made soft thumping sounds on the  
Path to the high school.

Off they went to dance,  
To crash the thrilling party:   
‘97 Prom.

If not to gain fame,  
At least they'd have fun. Who'd  
Even be watching?

They entered stage left,  
The school gym wide and empty  
For the play to start. 

Blasting music of  
Ace of Base and Backstreet Boys  
Filled the crowded room.

The protagonists  
Sat themselves down as to view  
The scene of the dance.

Other performers  
Divided themselves into  
Cliques of happy few.

From the 'ladies' who  
Labelled Suzy down boomed out  
Giggles and gossips.

Yells were abundant  
From groups of male jocks and nerds,  
Clustered animals.

Some stood sparse from all.  
Some stayed at the snack table,  
Doubting the party.

If Arin arrived  
The lonesome he was in classes,  
He'd be quite like them.

It seemed as if the  
Dance floor was just the lunchroom  
Had only evolved. 

The script didn't seem  
To need the outcast couple  
Out on the dance floor.

The loud-mouthed Socs  
Had already got blonde girls   
To take their limelight.

Besides, for Arin,  
Sitting with Suzy was more   
Than enough for him.

Soft piano played,  
Meaning everyone turned to  
Their romance partners.

A slow drum beat and  
Guitars played a rhythm for  
The students’ slow dance.

Cheerleader and jock  
Paired up and placed their hands  
On waists and shoulders.

Their shuffling dances  
Somehow reminded Arin   
Of middle school days.

Their dance must've been  
The most child-friendly thing they've  
Done for the whole night.

Arin, not willing  
To make such show in public,  
Kept himself seated. 

Suzy, however,  
Would not spend the active night  
Moping for some fun.

Reaching out her hand,  
Suzy invited her dear  
To join her in waltz.

They tiptoed into  
The crowd of couples, sneaking  
Onto the dance floor.

They took position  
Just in time for the next song,  
One more slow ballad.

Arin couldn’t help  
But giggle at the moment,  
To Shania Twain.

Their hands interlocked,  
And Arin gazed into two  
Lovely silver eyes.

“You’re still the one I  
Run to, the only one I  
Dream of, kiss good night.”

"You're Still The One" kept  
The lovers' feet tapping in  
Slow, soothing rhythm.

From left to right, they  
Shuffled their feet quite like  
The other couples.

“Ain’t nothing better.  
We beat the odds together.  
Glad we didn’t listen.”

Swaying to the strum,  
Feet moving in synchrony,  
Their smiles kept shining.

Suzy's red dress made  
Such contrast, she seemed at the   
Center of the room.

“But just look at us  
Holding on, still together,  
Still going strong.”

Nothing else mattered.   
All they needed for now was  
Their enchanting sway.

The entire room  
Could've been watching them dance,  
And he wouldn't care.

It was magical  
How doubtless the two moved like  
An animation.

The two dancers flowed  
In harmonious movement,  
Souls glued like their hands.

Fragment of rainbow,  
Unique in itself, yet still  
An awe when complete.

To the other, they’d  
Give their all and keep themselves,  
Let them hold on still.

They had dreams of joy,  
Of a life still side by side,  
A decade or more.

But that was years past.  
Senior prom turned to a year,  
Then multiple more.

A red floor-length dress  
Turned to white with a silk sash  
And a wedding ring.

They had kept their vows  
Of staying by each other,  
For better or worse.

Their teenage hopes of  
Eternal love remained, for  
Now and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> One last thing (that I can't seem to put up there):
> 
> 'whispers' it's snowing on Mt. Fuji.


End file.
